1. Field of the Invention
Dome lights of the type adapted for fitting within the ceiling of a vehicle, such as school buses, trucks, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ DASHNER 2,116,750 McCAIN 3,671,739 KAMINSKI et al. 4,628,417 DYKSTRA et al. 4,686,609 PENG 4,760,500 ______________________________________
The aforelisted patents suggest various dome light configurations. However, none suggest a tamper-proof dome light which is readily installed and grounded within the ceiling of a school bus.